


桃雪恩愛小短篇

by abc761012



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, カードキャプターさくら, 庫洛魔法使
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 配對：桃雪





	1. 大腿上的瘀青(桃雪)桃矢生日賀文

2月29日海石竹(Armeria)

花語：關懷

花占卜：您喜歡關心別人，情人和您一起會很有安全感，但過多的關懷會給對方造成心理壓力，引起反感。有時，您應該給對方多點自由空間，注重心靈溝通，而不是約束對方的行為。

花箴言：心靈的關懷尤勝於行動關懷。

大學畢業之後桃矢決定想要享受一下兩人世界，因此搬到雪兔的家去住，偶爾會擔心妹妹小櫻還是會回家看看，對於自家兒子搬出去住這件事藤隆沒有太大的意見，孩子大了總是要有自己的生活。

桃矢和雪兔住在一起之後當然會有小小的放縱一下，而他們兩人對於自己放縱的樣子沒有多說什麼，畢竟當初還有家人在的關係根本無法做這些事情，現在單獨兩人住在一起根本不需要太過擔心。

「好像昨天做的太過頭，你的大腿上都有瘀青。」桃矢親吻自己最愛的人。

「呵！沒關係，難得看見桃矢你失控的樣子。」雪兔喜歡桃矢因為自己失控的樣子。

「你這樣說我會更欲罷不能的。」桃矢抓著雪兔的手開始親吻起來。

「可以看見不一樣的桃矢，我真的很幸運。」雪兔真的覺得自己可以看到不一樣的愛人是很幸運的事情。

雪兔真心的覺得自己可以遇到桃矢是多麼幸運的事情，他知道自己本身就是一個很特殊的存在，或許哪天會突然消失也說不定，可是桃矢還是全心全意的愛著自己，不希望自己突然消失不見。

在這期間他們一點一滴的累積許多情感，不知不覺當中他們走到相濡以沫的地步，即使未來會有點艱辛，他們還是願意這樣走下去，不可否認自己現在最愛的人在身邊是一件很幸福的事情。

桃矢永遠把雪兔護在自己的羽翼之下，永遠不希望他受到任何的傷害，不管是什麼事情都會為了他而做，單純的只希望他可以永遠的待在自己的身邊，或許就是這樣簡單的期盼，他們兩人才會走在一起。

「桃矢。」雪兔喜歡看自己最愛的人在自己的身邊。

「嗯？」桃矢看見雪兔正在看著自己的樣子微笑。

「我餓了。」雪兔的語氣是那樣的讓人心動。

「好。」桃矢聽見雪兔的要求笑笑的走到廚房去。

早在雪兔明白自己不是真正的人時，他就已經知曉自己和桃矢的戀情的未來，可儘管如此對方還是不願意放手，希望可以牽起自己的手繼續走下去，對他來說遇到自己是生命當中最美好的事物。

既然他們相愛就會繼續走下去，直到他們成為大地的塵埃為止，他們會一直繼續相愛下去，雪兔知道自己和桃矢可以說是密不可分，他也知道桃矢的身邊有多少的女性想要追求他，很可惜桃矢一個都看不上眼。

「不該讓你的身上出現這些瘀青的。」對此桃矢多少有些自責，覺得自己太過暴力。

「沒關係的，就當成是愛的印記。」雪兔從沒有想過那麼多。

「你啊！真的讓我不知道要說什麼才好。」桃矢是那樣的喜歡雪兔。

「因為我愛著你。」雪兔很清楚自己真的很愛桃矢。

太愛了，所以一點也不介意對方在自己身上留下什麼痕跡，即使是瘀青也無妨，難得可以讓他這樣瘋狂，這樣執著一切，似乎也是什麼很不錯的選擇，愛人的目光只會放在自己的身上。

桃矢親吻著雪兔，似乎不打算要放過對方似的，至於等下會有什麼結果他們早已經知曉，雪兔也不排斥和桃矢親熱，只是有時候會覺得他們兩人在做這種事情的時候，體內那個沉睡的人格會想什麼。

其實雪兔也感覺得出來月也很喜歡桃矢，到底是什麼原因他不知道，只知道在自己身體裡面的兩個人格，不管是月城雪兔還是月，都很喜歡木之本桃矢這個人，或許是因為在他的身上找到安心的感覺。

『你真的很愛他。』這是某天月對桃矢說的話。

『當然，他是我一生最愛的人。』桃矢從不會否認這件事。

『謝謝。』月不知道為什麼就是想和桃矢道謝。

『無需道謝，因為愛就是這樣簡單。』桃矢露出好看的笑容。

那瞬間月又找回以前的感覺，以前和庫洛里多在的感覺，或許就是這樣自己才願意去接納這一切，同時也不可否認雪兔真的很愛桃矢，他們兩人的關係不會輕易的被抹滅。

原來愛情就是這樣簡單，不需要任何言語也可以告訴對方自己有多麼的愛他，或許這也是為什麼雪兔和月會這樣依賴桃矢、這樣愛著他，願意和他執手一輩子，即使他們不知道是否會永遠這樣繼續下去。

桃矢從不在意那麼多，知道自己愛著雪兔，想要和他在一起，其他的都不是什麼重點，很多事情都慢慢來就好，總是會有很多時間可以去處理這些事情，桃矢只要雪兔不要受到傷害就可。

「晚安，睡吧！雪兔，我在呢！」桃矢輕輕的落下一吻。

「嗯，晚安，桃矢。」雪兔微笑的閉上眼睛。

看見雪兔閉上眼睛桃矢也躺下把人抱在懷裡睡去，身邊的人鏗鏘有力的心跳聲表示說對方還在，會一直在自己的身邊，桃矢喜歡這樣的感覺，最愛的人在自己的身邊是多麼的重要，同時也是多麼幸福的事情，原來自己是那樣的幸福。

雪兔安心的睡臉讓桃矢覺得很幸福，雪兔知道桃矢會在自己的身邊，會一直陪在自己的身邊，這樣安心的感覺只有桃矢可以帶給他，當初錯愕自己的一切讓他差點無法適應，好在有桃矢在自己的身邊。

發生親密關係之後可以躺在自己最愛的人身邊，是一件多麼幸福的事情，桃矢和雪兔很感謝老天讓他們遇到對方，可以牽起對方的手走下去真的很幸福，他們會這樣一直的幸福下去，直到永遠。END


	2. 冬末初春(桃雪)桃矢生日賀文

2月29日海石竹(Armeria)

花語：關懷

花占卜：您喜歡關心別人，情人和您一起會很有安全感，但過多的關懷會給對方造成心理壓力，引起反感。有時，您應該給對方多點自由空間，注重心靈溝通，而不是約束對方的行為。

花箴言：心靈的關懷尤勝於行動關懷。

身為桃矢的戀人雪兔很清楚愛人的生日四年才有一次，儘管如此自己每年還是會送給他禮物，如果沒有二月二十九號這天雪兔會在二十八號這天送禮物給桃矢，慶祝自己最愛的人生日。

今年又沒有二十九號這天，在二十八號這天雪兔會送禮物給桃矢，自從桃矢知道自己的身份之後還執意和自己在一起，雪兔就知道自己這輩子離不開桃矢這個人，會陪在他身邊一輩子的時間，不管之後有幾年也無所謂。

對於自己的生日桃矢沒有想那麼多，自家母親肯定會很堅持送禮物給自己，不過那已經很久以前的事情，有時候桃矢會想念那時候的情形，畢竟母親在自己的生命中有很大的影響。

「桃矢的生日剛好在冬天末期，春天到來的初期。」雪兔笑笑的看著桃矢。

「的確是呢！過幾天剛好可以賞櫻。」桃矢親吻雪兔的臉頰。

「二十八號那天排開工作，我想要幫你慶祝。」雪兔很認真的告訴桃矢。

桃矢點點頭答應，他知道今年沒有二十九號，雪兔想要幫自己慶祝生日桃矢當然很開心，自己最愛的人要幫自己慶祝生日這讓桃矢覺得自己很幸福，雪兔可是最了解自己的人，他一點也不需要擔心會出什麼意外。

忙碌的父親也早早就送禮物給自己，更不用說自己疼愛的妹妹小櫻也有準備禮物送給自己，收到這些禮物桃矢當然會很開心，不過他最期待的還是雪兔幫自己慶祝生日時送的禮物。

即使是在冬末天氣多少還是有些冷，雪兔穿上外套去商店街買東西，他現在和桃矢一起住，同居生活讓兩人感到很幸福，曾經雪兔意識到自己不是人類的那一刻起就很擔心自己和桃矢的戀情，好在對方沒想那麼多，和自己一直這樣過下去。

「我出門囉！」雪兔笑笑的告訴桃矢。

「嗯，路上小心。」桃矢親親雪兔的臉頰。

雪兔開心的去商店街當中買東西，他仔細的挑選桃矢的禮物，這麼久的時間他當然了解對方的喜好，他相信不管買什麼東西戀人都不會有太大的意見，不過自己還是會好好的挑選禮物。

買好禮物之後雪兔進入超市買菜，他打算今天晚上親自做晚餐給桃矢吃，桃矢刻意把所有的事情排開只有打工，晚上肯定會回家來吃飯，這點雪兔很確定，畢竟剛剛自己可是親眼看他去打工。

正在打工的桃矢很清楚今天晚上雪兔會做大餐給自己吃，而且晚上是一定要回家吃大餐，回到他們兩人的家一起吃大餐，以前的今天是和父親以及妹妹一起慶祝，現在則是和自己最重要的戀人慶祝。

「今天來做桃矢喜歡吃的東西。」雪兔自言自語的說著。

雪兔看了一下時間後開始動手準備今天的晚餐，這中間有接到小櫻打電話來，順便要自己告訴桃矢她的祝福，看樣子小櫻和小狼的戀情真的很穩定，不需要去擔心他們兩人。

打工時間結束，桃矢騎車回家，進入家門沒看見雪兔感到很疑惑，但是走到廚房的時候看見愛人正在煮飯的樣子微笑，把東西放好之後走到他的身邊，然後從背後擁抱他今生最愛的人。

雪兔感受到桃矢的擁抱沒有多說什麼，只是抬頭親親他的臉頰，兩人恩愛的樣子可是會閃瞎其他人，可惜現在屋子當中只有他們兩人，沒有其他人可以看到這樣的情形。

「我回來了。」桃矢擁抱自己最愛的人。

「歡迎回來。」雪兔親親桃矢的臉頰。

「今天晚餐有什麼？」桃矢好奇的問著。

「等等你就知道，是你愛吃的菜色。」雪兔微笑的告訴桃矢。

「我很期待。」桃矢親親雪兔的臉頰後就放開他。

「好，去梳洗，我等下就用好。」雪兔很認真的告訴桃矢。

桃矢點點頭後就去把東西放好，順便打理一下自己，雪兔看見這樣的情形又繼續在廚房裡面忙碌，豐盛的菜色就這樣一一上桌，等到桃矢走出來後看見桌上的菜色後微笑。

坐下來等待雪兔把所有的事情處理好，然後開心的和他一起用餐，兩人一起用餐對他們來說是很幸福的事情，這中間雪兔也告訴桃矢說小櫻有打電話來，並且送上她的祝福。

對於妹妹的祝福桃矢沒有太大的感覺，自從小櫻有了男友之後桃矢很生氣，雪兔可是勸他很久不要去想太多，至少現在他知道自己的寶貝妹妹沒有因為有了男友而忘了自己。

「我開動了。」桃矢開心的吃著今天的晚餐。

「好吃嗎？」雪兔微笑的看著最重要的人。

「好吃、好吃。」桃矢很開心可以吃到今天的生日大餐。

「你喜歡就好，生日快樂。」雪兔很開心桃矢喜歡今天的大餐，不枉費今天自己這樣辛苦的準備這一切。

雪兔把禮物拿出來給桃矢，收到禮物的桃矢當然很開心，收到雪兔給自己的禮物桃矢當然會很開心，他們的開心把所有的餐點給吃完，吃過晚餐後桃矢和雪兔一起收拾這一切。

把所有的碗筷都收拾完畢，兩人靠在一起看電視，每天晚上他們都會聊聊天，聊聊一天的所見所聞，總是有很多話題可以聊，根本不需要擔心他們兩人會冷場，或許這就是在一起後才會感受到的幸福。END


End file.
